Neptune (planet)
Neptune is the eighth planet from the Sun, the final planet (if Pluto didn't count), and the most intelligent out of all of the other planets. He is wise like Saturn, and sometimes he is thoughtful like Pluto. Unlike the others, Neptune often speaks in an Australian-accent. Personality Neptune's feelings vary like most other characters in the series, but often change into mood-swings. He has the best relationship with Uranus, but sometimes tries to deal with anger-issues and starts an arguement. Neptune is normally wise, like Saturn, and sometimes he is thoughtful like Pluto as well. He is often in the mood of getting used to science & technology. Abilities Like most of the other planets, Neptune doesn't show special things of his own. Though, he does have the strongest-winds, reaching speeds up to about 2,000 miles-per-hour. He also has large storms soaring around in his atmosphere, the largest being the Great Dark Spot, one of Neptune's most fascinating features seen by people. Appearance Like on Uranus, Neptune is given his bright-blue color by the methane absorbed in his atmosphere. However, Neptune does not have an atmospheric-haze like his brother Uranus does, so people can see more-closely through the surface of its atmosphere. Also, Neptune is known to have black, blotchy-spots constantly moving around his surface, and some white wind-streaks scattering over as usual. Episode Relevance ''Small is Beautiful'' Like the other planets, Neptune cooperated with Multo in order to escape from a bag Dark Truder placed all of them into. He then grew back to normal size and cheered for Pluto as the winner, as well as the other planets decided on. ''Earth Hunt'' Neptune made a small cameo-appearance in Earth Hunt. He argued with the other planets as Multo tried to count how many planets there were, until the Zula Partol figure out that Earth was gone. ''Case of the Missing Rings'' Neptune's rings were stolen while the Zula Patrol were learning about them within the Multopedia. He was later happily-reunited with his rings shown on a newspaper. For some reason, there was an error where Neptune's rings were the largest set seen on Truder's HQ machine instead of Saturn's (which should be the largest). ''A Comet's Tale'' In A Comet's Tale, Neptune makes another cameo. This time he had to answer a call coming from Saturn's headset. He had no lines to say in the episode. ''A Tale of Two Planets'' Neptune quarreled with his twin-brother Uranus in an arguement, but when Dark Truder swooped into it he tricks the blue-planet into becoming part of his own planetary-system. Neptune felt very dour, so the Zula Patrol rescued him and returned to the Solar System to meet-up with Uranus. The Zula Patrol then sang a song for both planets about their brotherly-relationship. Quotes "Hey, that's my head you're standing on!"- Small is Beautiful "Oh-no..."-''Case of the Missing Rings'' "What's that?"- Bula's Spin Party Trivia *Neptune is named after the Roman god of the sea in Greek mythology. *In the episode A Tale of Two Planets, during the song, Bula mentioned that Neptune is full of "windy-pride". He was also the main protagonist in this episode, while Uranus was the tritagonist. *Neptune's voice changed within the events of Small is Beautiful & Case of the Missing Rings, possibly because of changing his voice actor. (In Small is Beautiful Neptune spoke in more of an Australian-accent, and in Case of the Missing Rings he spoke more "cooler".) *Neptune is possibly the oldest planet because it may be indicated that in Small is Beautiful he might have spoken a little bit "elderly", despite being the smallest gas giant. *In the early trailer of the show, Neptune's eyes were much closer to each-other, same as the other planets. *In Small is Beautiful, when Neptune was introduced, it was revealed that he can tremble his mouth quickly. *In some occasions, Neptune is able to scream at an extremely-loud volume. This sometimes occurs when he is shocked or scared. *On Bula's Spin Party Neptune Did not speak in a Australian-accent. Category:Planets